


Old Time Rock & Roll [VID]

by bessyboo



Category: That Thing You Do! (1996)
Genre: Download Available, Fanvids, Gen, Music, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-15 22:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17537789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo
Summary: That kind of music just soothes my soul.





	Old Time Rock & Roll [VID]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elipie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elipie/gifts).



> Runs 2:19. Song is "Old Time Rock and Roll" by Bob Seger. Made for elipie for Festivids 2018.
> 
>  **CONTENT NOTES:** physical triggers (fast cuts)  
>   
>   
> 

  
Password: _oldrecords_  
[YouTube Link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ApOYMGlU3UI) | [Rebloggable on Tumblr](http://ladybessyboo.tumblr.com/post/182499506894/old-time-rock-roll-that-kind-of-music-just)

**720p:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Vids/ThatThingYouDoOldTimeRockAndRoll720.zip) (ZIP, 73.7MB)  
**SD:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Vids/ThatThingYouDoOldTimeRockAndRollSD.zip) (ZIP, 21.9MB)  


[(lyrics)](https://genius.com/Bob-seger-old-time-rock-and-roll-lyrics)

**Author's Note:**

> HaHAH, my SUPER SECRET FESTIVID THAT NO ONE GUESSED! Mwuahaha. (I even vidded this EXCLUSIVELY while my roommates were asleep, so no one at our Festivids party—except queelez, who gave me the song over a year ago—would know it was mine!)
> 
> I've had my eye on Eli's Festivids request for this movie since last year, because this movie was ALSO a favorite of _my_ family's—we watched it a lot, because my uncle is actually one of the musicians on the soundtrack (he played all of the bass guitar parts.) I had already made her a BFU treat this year, planned long in advance, but a week or so before the deadline I showed my roommates this movie, and it reminded me how much I love it, and I just had to throw together this treat. I'm glad you liked it, Eli, I'm so glad other families besides mine appreciate this movie!
> 
> A million thanks to CherryIce, for betaing, and to queelez, for giving me the song way back when <3


End file.
